


Deception At Its Finest

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arc Reactor, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Tony Stark, Cat Loki (Marvel), Deception, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Lokitty, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Shapeshifting, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Villain Tony Stark, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 17:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki is working with the Avengers as part of his punishment for the attack on Jotunheim. He's utterly disgusted by the latest mission they want him to undergo; turn into acatand infiltrate Anthony's Stark's lair? How utterly degrading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I actually came up with this concept in August 2016. It was more of a cracky joke between myself and **HalyconFrost** but I still liked it enough to save the notes. Then, a few weeks ago, I ended up writing it and rather like how it turned out. I hope you all do too! Lokitty was fun to finally write XD
> 
> Also, in this Loki attacked Jotunheim but didn't fall. He knows he's Jotun but is handling shit better, likely because he got some time to deal with it outside the void, heh.

Loki despised the Avengers; pathetic, useless, boring mortals. He would rather serve his penance for the attack against Jotunheim on the frost giant’s own realm; throw him to the monsters, he would find it more invigorating than being stuck with the Midgardians.

But no, he was forced to remain with these dismal creatures, forced to concede to their ridiculous whims and save their puny world. The latest suggestion--raised by his own traitorous, _fool_ of a brother--was the newest disgusting insult.

“I refuse,” Loki growled at the table of mortals, glaring at the one-eyed leader of SHIELD.

“This is the best chance we’ve ever had to infiltrate his ranks,” Rogers implored. “He’s our greatest threat, Loki.”

“You want _me_ ,” Loki hissed, “to turn into a _cat_ and become his _pet_.”

“We need a way in,” Romanov said quietly. “He doesn’t trust anyone new; this is the best way to get close to him.”

Loki smiled sharply. “Yes, you know that from experience; do you not, Agent Romanov?”

The woman didn’t flinch or react to his snipe, but Barton did glare at him for it. Loki just grinned wider, after all, reading about the Avengers numerous failures had always been the greatest source of Loki’s entertainment since arriving on the planet.

And there was no adversary more dangerous to the Avengers than Anthony Stark.

Stark was, by Loki’s estimation, the smartest mortal on the planet. Loki could also see a little of himself in the man, and that was perhaps the highest compliment Loki would ever give a Midgardian. Stark had also been wise enough to never once underestimate Loki. 

He was the one foe that the Avengers had never beaten and the one adversary who tended to distract the other heroes so that he could fight Loki one on one. The mortal was curious about him, and a small part of Loki was pleased by the attention. It didn’t mean he had any interest in becoming a spy inside the mortal’s heavily armed and guarded home. He might despise his living quarters on the SHIELD base, but not to the point of spending months inside his feline form just because the mortals had demanded it.

“If you do this brother,” Thor implored, “I will speak with father about reducing your sentence.”

Loki flicked his eyes to the thunderer, genuinely intrigued by that offer. He was forced to serve the mortals for half a century and any time removed from that punishment would be preferred. “Oh? And how much time would you petition?”

Thor was thinking very carefully, his time among the Midgardians having made him annoyingly contemplative and less prone to rash decisions. “A year will be removed from your sentence.”

“Five years,” Loki instantly countered.

“Done,” Thor agreed and Loki blinked slightly at the unexpected agreement. When Thor just grinned triumphantly Loki felt as if he’d somehow been tricked although he couldn’t discern where.

He settled instead for telling Thor with a dismissive tone, “Odin will not agree.”

Which meant that Loki would not need to worry about the mortal’s degrading request. When Thor began to smile even wider, Loki got the sinking feeling of miscalculation.

“Actually,” Fury drawled, “we had Thor speak to Odin first.”

“He would have gone as high as ten years off your sentence,” Barton told him with a smug smirk. “You sold yourself low.”

“But thank you,” Romanov told him with a smirk, “for your cooperation.”

Loki could only stare at the mortals with a shock that soon turned to disgust and fury.

Oh, how he _loathed_ these people.

* * *

Loki continued to despise them as he sat in one of the animal shelters Stark was intending to visit to look for his new pet. The mortal was--according to SHIELD’s intelligence--‘ _shopping for a cat to complete the evil villain cliché_ ’. Loki was meant to become that cat.

Loki’s usual preference when in his feline form was a black cat with green eyes, but the mortals deemed it ‘ _too recognisable_ ’ which was what found him as, what the mortals called, a ‘[ blue-eyed siamese](https://goo.gl/images/wF8Yk8)’. He was currently sitting in a stall, waiting impatiently for the famed adversary to enter the establishment. Loki was then meant to charm the man into choosing him, something Loki had little doubt he would manage, but it irritated him nonetheless to be forced to do the mortals bidding.

It was as he was sitting in his cage, flicking his tail angrily that he heard Stark’s voice as he flirted and talked with the attendants. Stark, after all, was still only known to the public as the billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist; the public had no idea that behind his Malibu home and New York Tower laid the Iron Man armour that made him the Avengers greatest foe.

Loki was both amused at Stark’s ability to manipulate the media and public, and appalled at the sheer idiocy of the Midgardian masses that they were unable to realise or believe the truth about Anthony Stark. 

But then, the Aesir had fawned similarly over Thor, his brother had just never had the brains nor inclination to manipulate them the way that the mortal villain did. Stark, after all, was _very_ similar to Loki.

Quelling the small smirk that always wanted to form around Stark, Loki stepped closer to the bars of his stall in order to swipe his paw outside of the cage, intending to grab the mortal’s attention. He could resort to magic, but Stark was surprisingly proficient at being able to register it and Loki didn’t wish his ruse to be discovered before he had earned the reduction to his sentence. 

Thankfully, it only took three swipes of his paw before the mortal stopped before him and bent down. He was faced with Stark’s curious, smiling face, and because he was too close to resist, Loki swiped (without claws) at the man’s nose, slapping it with his paw and making the mortal break into a laugh. The sound was warm and gentle and made Loki bite down on another amused smirk.

“Well, this little guy seems like some fun,” Stark remarked before gesturing for the girl to open the latch. She hurriedly followed his order and the moment it was open, Stark was beating her to it and reaching in to grab Loki without prompting.

Loki found himself being held in the air as Stark looked directly into his eyes. There was an extremely satisfied grin curling his lips as his sharp eyes assessed Loki – and the mage found himself slightly captivated by it. Loki had only ever spoken to Stark while he was in his armour. He had seen the broadcasts and videos that SHIELD had collected on the man, but it was nothing in comparison to the sight of him so close. The mortal’s eyes shone with an intellect and calculation that Loki had rarely witnessed on Midgard, it sent a thrill through Loki. It made him think that this ruse, more than anything else he’d experienced on the planet so far, might prove a _challenge_ for him.

“We got a name for this guy?” Stark asked the girl, never glancing away from Loki.

“No, Mr Stark. He was brought in as a stray.”

Stark’s mouth twitched into a slightly wider smile. “Well, that settles it; Fluffy’s coming home with me.”

 _Fluffy?_ Loki thought with horror and disdain. He wasn’t even sure he was able to keep all of it from his face, but if Stark noticed, he only laughed before pulling Loki against his chest. The mortal smelt... nice, his hold was also warm and firm as his thumb lightly stroked Loki’s fur. It made Loki want to start purring, and although he would normally resist the urge, he _did_ need to win Stark’s affection and trust, so for the sake of the ruse, Loki relaxed against the mortal, and let his contentment rumble out of him.

* * *

He was brought to Stark’s Malibu home where the mortal built and maintained the majority of his Iron Man and Iron Legion suits. The home was protected by the man’s A.I. as well as numerous other defences from his time as a weapon’s manufacture. 

His public removal from weapons manufacturing years ago was seen by SHIELD as a ploy, a way to further distance himself from Iron Man and to keep any new inventions for himself. SHIELD believed that whatever tortures had happened to him in Afghanistan, it had snapped something inside him, leaving them with the villain that now existed today.

Loki had seen many minds break under torture, but Loki had never believed that to be the case with Stark. There was steel and fire behind that fiercely intelligent gaze, but whatever more was going on, Loki had never been interested enough to uncover it. 

Now, Loki supposed, that might change.

Loki had been placed in a carry-cage once he’d been purchased and Stark had chattered absently for the entire drive to his home. Stark didn’t stop, not even when they were inside the man’s house. He’d paused only briefly to return his A.I.’s greeting before Stark was placing the cage on the ground and opening it for Loki to step out of.

Cautiously, Loki had done so, still half-expecting something might go wrong and his deception would be discovered, but there was no indication that anything was amiss. Stark was grinning at him, and reached out to lightly pat him.

“JARVIS,” the man announced, “I want you to meet Fluffy.”

There was a significant pause before the A.I. drawled, “Your choice of names is as impressive as always, Sir.”

Stark just laughed. “What? I think it suits him.”

“Of course, Sir,” JARVIS replied, his tone incredibly dry and making Loki repress a smirk.

He settled instead for moving away from Stark’s affectionate pets in order to explore the room. It was a living space with large bay windows that offered patches of sunlight that his feline instincts made him want to curl up underneath. He resisted if only to continue his examination of his new surroundings.

The place was large, decadent and far more suited to Loki’s tastes than the small, bland room back at SHIELD.

Stark was surprisingly tolerant of his exploration, letting him walk from room to room, up and down stairs and never once trying to stop him. The laboratory and a few other rooms had closed and locked doors, which Loki had expected. He also knew that the A.I. would be watching him carefully for anything suspicious, but Loki did little more then acquaint himself with the layout of the house before returning to the living room where Stark was working on a tablet.

Jumping up on the couch beside the man, it made Stark pause what he was doing to look down at him and grin. “Everything to your liking, fluffball?”

Loki knew it was a rhetorical question, but the mage had to admit that he _was_ pleased, if this had been the accommodation he’d been granted upon arriving on this irritating world, he would have been far more amendable to the mortals. 

He decided to show his appreciation by climbing onto the mortal’s lap and begin getting himself comfortable. Stark laughed and moved the tablet to the side to better look down at him. “By all means, your highness,” the mortal remarked, humour in his voice, “use me as a pillow.”

Despite knowing the words were said in jest, Loki still smiled over them, especially when Stark brought down a hand to begin stroking the top of his head. Loki leant back into the touch and let his eyes drift closed.

Perhaps this would turn out to be a more enjoyable assignment then he had initially predicated; being the pampered pet of a billionaire was certainly more pleasant than a forced ally of SHIELD’s. 

And while there had always been the possibility that Stark would ignore or mistreat any animal in his care given time, SHIELD had strongly profiled against that. Stark wouldn’t mistreat something that belonged to him, and Loki had agreed with the assessment... were he to find out his cat was _Loki_ , well, that might change things, but Loki was a master of deception and disguise.

Anthony Stark would never know who resided in his home, not until it was too late.

* * *

Loki had never spent long in his shape-shifted guises in the past; a few days here, a week or two there. It was never something that held his attention for long as he inevitably missed his magic and the other benefits that came with his usual form.

But confined on Midgard with his magic use carefully monitored by Odin and his demands from SHIELD placing him where he was... Loki found himself quite _preferring_ the months he spent with Anthony Stark.

The mortal was attentive and affectionate; he gave Loki only the finest food, toys and bedding. He pet Loki whenever he sought the mortal for attention and he let Loki curl up and sleep on his bed. He talked to Loki as often and easily as he did his A.I. and his robots, granting Loki an unusual perspective and knowledge of the man. Stark allowed Loki access to his lab from the very first day and he brought Loki with him during Stark Industries board meetings, resting Loki in his lap and petting him in the way he described as: ‘ _a classic evil villain_ ’. 

Loki found himself _liking_ the mortal; his sense of humour and wit, his similarities to Loki himself and his constant need to _know more_. Loki also found himself _impressed_ by the man. Anthony Stark was smart, far more than any mortal had any right to be, and Loki could understand why SHIELD feared him.

Stark was ruthless, intelligent, determined and fierce. He was the kind of man who would gain what he wanted, simply because he refused to accept failure as an option. He had found a way to block _Mjölnir_ from coming to Thor’s call and not even Loki had managed such a feat. He was the brightest, strongest most _fascinating_ thing on Midgard and Loki quickly found himself more interested in unravelling Anthony Stark than in gaining information for SHIELD.

Stark’s reasons for choosing the path that he did were multi-faceted and layered, and Loki was still trying to discover them. The damage to his chest that no one knew the extent of--and it was impossible for Loki to glimpse as the man never let Loki see him without a shirt--was important. He felt metal under his paws and warmth the few times he had touched him there, but Stark always put him down or moved him away whenever he made contact and so, Loki had learned to avoid touching him there.

Stark’s decision to destroy one criminal organisation or villain could almost look fanciful, but Loki had always seen calculation in Stark’s eyes, as well as portfolios and documents collected by Stark’s A.I. Many of them were in a code Loki had yet to crack, but the mage knew that Stark was a man who had multiple reasons for any one action. He had numerous pieces constantly in play; he was a puppet master, a grand and powerful manipulator. He was a mirror of Loki when he had been at the height of his power as a manipulator of the Nine Realms. Somehow, someway, Loki had found an _equal_ in the most unlikely of places.

Loki could understand him, Loki could _respect_ him and Loki could see why Stark’s side would be the only one that would win. 

And it had Loki indecisive, because the more time he spent around Stark, the more that he began to like him. 

Loki enjoy soaking up the warmth from the mortal’s lap as he smiled at the man’s ridiculous commentary over whatever show or movie they were watching. 

Loki enjoyed sitting curled up on Stark’s desk as he spoke to some minion or villain via a conference call; decimating them with words and wit and intimidation until Loki was purring with pure satisfaction at the display. 

Loki enjoyed when Stark would stumble his way to bed after a long day in the lab, wrapping himself in bedding but carefully arranging a spot for Loki where the mage could lie curled up against the mortal’s stomach. He enjoyed the way a hand would softly stroke his fur until Stark eventually drifted off to sleep.

The more that Loki spent time around Stark, the more he didn’t want to return to SHIELD with the information he had collected, rather, Loki wanted to stay with the other man and leave SHIELD and the Avengers to fend for themselves.

Anthony Stark was the only mortal to prove himself as something more than a useless, irritating, pathetic inferior - and Loki didn’t know what to do with that.

And before he could decide either way, the choice became impossible for him to avoid.

Loki had been lying on the balcony, soaking up the sun; listening to the waves crashing far below and softly dozing. The sound of the door opening wider had made Loki crack open an eye to see a grinning Stark. He bent down and lightly stroked Loki’s fur before gently easing him off the balcony. Loki had made a noise of protest, but had allowed it when Stark scratched under his chin. 

“Wake up, Buttercup,” Stark told him gently. “I’ve got something special for you to see.”

Loki had given a soft purr and brushed his cheek against Stark’s chest, closing his eyes again as he relaxed in the mortal’s arms. Stark just laughed softly before carrying him inside and further into the house.

“I figure, since you’ve been here six months,” Stark continued, “I should show you a bit more of what I do.” 

Loki opened one eye at that, curious. His other eye quickly snapped open when Stark brushed his fingers over a part of the wall, causing it to open and reveal a spiral staircase that Stark started descending with lights flicking on above him with every step he moved down. Loki abruptly woke up and began nervously flicking his eyes between the stairs and Stark.

He didn’t look angry or violent, the kind of expression Loki would expect if his ruse had been discovered, but Loki was still uncomfortable about where he was being led. There was something about Stark’s expression that seemed... odd, in a way Loki couldn’t pinpoint. 

“It’s not a lair at the centre of a volcano,” Stark told him as they moved towards the end of the staircase, “or an underwater cave, but I guess you could still call it my B-movie dungeon, especially since,” he moved one hand to the wall, flicking on a light, “it does come with prisoners.”

It took all Loki had not to stiffen in Stark’s hold as he stared at three cells built into the far wall which contained Rogers, Barton and Thor. They all looked a little worse for wear, Rogers especially and the three of them glared at Stark.

Stark just grinned, bright and unconcerned by their hostility as he told them; “This is the part where one of you says ‘ _you’ll never get away with this!_ ’ and I laugh evilly, just in case you missed the memo.”

“What do you want with us, Stark?” Rogers asked instead.

Stark shrugged as he stepped further into the room. “Still deciding actually, there’s a lot to consider, after all.” 

Thor snarled, his hands fisted around the bars. “Release us, Man of Iron, fight us with honour rather than continue this cowardice!”

Loki almost rolled his eyes and he was sure Stark actually had. He certainly sounded mocking when he remarked, “Ah, pretty sure I already won that way. Hence, you know, you three in cages.”

“Which means you want something,” Barton summarised, his teeth gritted even as he stood calmly in the centre of his cage.

“Hmm. Maybe a little. I also wanted a chance to finally carry my super villain cat with me as I monologue. As satisfying as ticking any item off your bucket list. How am I looking, J?”

The sound of the A.I. was tinny as it came through the watch on Stark’s wrist. “I will assume you look regal, Sir, but as you have disabled sound and video, I cannot advise further.”

Stark sighed loudly and looked at the trapped Avengers with a mock pout. “The perils of not killing people on camera, right?”

It made all three heroes stiffen and made Loki swallow thickly as he tried to remain relaxed in Stark’s arms. _It was a bluff, surely it was a bluff_. Loki knew that Stark wouldn’t kill the heroes so unnecessarily; he also wouldn’t do it so messily in his own home. No, it was a bluff; he likely just needed them captured while he used their absence to further his own plans. The thought made Loki relax a little more genuinely, but he still felt anxious as Thor kept glancing at him.

“So,” Tony murmured, walking slowly in front of each cage, “which one do I want to get rid of first.” He paused in front of Rogers, tilting his head curiously. “There’s certainly some childhood catharsis in killing the old man’s favourite to consider.” He flicked his finger over a panel in the wall between Rogers and Barton’s cell, revealing a collection of buttons. “Death by receding floor fire pit makes my tacky movie fanboy heart happy, but wall of spikes is important to think about.” 

His hand hovered over the buttons as he eyed them thoughtfully, making Loki’s eyes fly wide as he felt torn about what to do, but before Stark could press one of the buttons or offer more suggestions, JARVIS’ voice came from his watch once more. “Sir, Miss Potts is on the line.”

Stark frowned and glanced down at his watch. “Are you seriously pulling a B-movie ‘villain walks away’ moment on me right now, J?”

“She says it’s urgent, Sir,” the A.I. told him apologetically.

Stark sighed. “Well, doesn’t she have the worst timing.” 

Shooting the pad one more longing look, he started to head towards the stairs, but when Loki squirmed, he paused just before them to glance down at him with a small frown. “What, you wanna stay here little buddy?” Stark looked behind him with a pensive scowl. “I know you like to explore rooms, but this is a bit dangerous.” 

Loki just squirmed again until Stark was forced to put him down. Loki just made a point of sniffing the floor and moving over to fire extinguisher in the corner, pretending disinterest in the three heroes.

“Sir, Miss Potts sounds truly distressed,” JARVIS continued.

Stark sighed again before Loki felt a soft pat to his head and a stroke down his back that made Loki’s eyes fall closed as he arched towards him.

“Keep ‘em from escaping for me,” Stark told him softly before turning and hurrying up the stairs.

It left Loki alone with the three Avengers in an unrecorded room. It left Loki in a situation he had wanted to avoid for weeks.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor hissed; relief in his eyes and voice; the same expression was present on both Barton and Rogers face. “Quick, you must release us.”

Sitting down in front of them, Loki felt truly, genuinely torn. 

He knew Stark was unlikely to kill them but... even if he didn’t harm them, to refuse would be a betrayal and Odin would be within his rights to remove Loki from Midgard and punish him to the full extent of Asgardian law. He had to help them or his time on Midgard - his _life_ was forfeit... but to help them meant losing his time with Anthony Stark. It meant making an _enemy_ out of Anthony Stark; a man more capable, gifted and brilliant than any other Loki had met before.

But, perhaps if Loki was careful and somehow _hid_ his involvement in their escape, then perhaps he could fulfil his sentence without compromising his ruse. 

Glancing around the room, he quickly alighted on the panel and he hurried forward to stand underneath it and beside Rogers. He made a gesture with his paw and head which confused the Captain until Thor was able to translate the action. It meant Rogers crouched down and extended his hand out between the bars to pick Loki up around the stomach.

It was _incredibly_ uncomfortable, but Loki put up with it to be able to better see the collection of controls which were helpfully labelled with pictures that displayed what each button was capable of; there were the two threats that Stark had suggested--as well as others he had not yet stated--there was also one to open the cage doors, but the one that held Loki’s attention was the tunnels that opened up underneath the cages and would--if he was remembering correctly from seeing the layout of the mansion once via a hologram in Stark’s lab--shoot the three heroes out into the ocean. 

It would save them but it would also protect Stark from their attacks. It would fulfil Loki’s contract to Thor and Asgard without compromising his ruse and his time with the mortal he had come to like and the house he enjoyed residing in. It was the only option.

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor hissed again. “The Man of Iron will return soon!”

Gritting his teeth, Loki closed his eyes, using the smallest, most imperceptible burst of magic to confirm that the tunnels existed and would take the heroes where he wanted before Loki opened his eyes and slapped his paw on the button that was needed. He heard three shouts of surprise before Rogers was dropping him and Loki was landing on the floor. 

Loki quickly looked at the cages and saw the trapdoors had opened, sending the three men out of the dungeon and towards the ocean. Loki kept his attention on them; activating a long existing spell his brother had insisted he cast to allow him to track the Avengers as they were ejected from Stark’s home and thrown into the relative safety of the sea. 

Sighing with relief when their life-forces stayed strong, Loki closed off the spells connections and stepped away from the panel to sit in the centre of the room.

He’d expected Stark to come running, confused and frustrated by the turn of events, but when the mortal didn’t show up after almost ten minutes, Loki started to feel concerned and began to make his way up the stairs.

It didn’t take him long to reach the top and he startled on the third last step as he found Stark leaning against the wall with crossed arms and unimpressed features. “I think it’s time we had a bit of a chat, don’t you agree, Loki?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I couldn't resist leaving it there! Part 2 will be uploaded a week from now, and hopefully you'll enjoy what it entails ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Yup, I'm updating a day early! Partly because I'm procrastinating, and partly because, why not? I hope you enjoy!

Loki was frozen in horror as he stared at the other man: he knew. 

He didn’t know when Stark had worked it out. Had it been earlier? But no, Stark hadn’t changed in his interactions to Loki before he was brought down to the room. He’d still held him the same, still affectionately patted him. Stark’s A.I must have registered the small amount of magic Loki had used in the room and informed him.

“You going to insult my intelligence and pretend you’re just a cat?” Stark asked, his voice clipped.

Loki grimaced slightly but he let his magic curl around him and, for the first time in months, Loki shifted to reveal his true self. He appeared in his battle armour and with his hands itching to reach for a dagger to defend himself, yet Stark had made no move to attack or cage him, and that left Loki uncertain of where he stood. He did respond to the other man though. “I have never made the mistake of doubting your intelligence, Stark, nor for that reason, would I insult it.”

Stark gave him a tight-lipped smile. “They say flattery will get you everywhere.”

Loki offered him a small grin. “But you know better than to believe that.”

Stark’s smile almost seemed to widen, to gain a hint more humour, but it was only for a moment before it disappeared, and in its place the sharp, dangerous villain of the Avengers returned. “So, I think it’s time we chat about why you infiltrated my house for six months only to not sell a single secret you’ve learned. Why you let my captured prisoners escape instead of sending them upstairs to attack me. Why you _stayed_ when you had the perfect escape hatch at your disposal.”

And suddenly it made perfect sense.

“You knew who I was when you caught them,” Loki murmured. “You left me there to see what I would do.”

“You catch on fast; always knew I liked you for a reason,” Stark quipped, but his eyes were still as hard as flint.

“When did you find out?” Loki questioned.

Stark almost looked amused. “What part about me screams ‘ _I’m a pet person_ ’?”

Loki blinked. “From the start? But why-” 

Loki cut himself off as he realised how smart, how brilliant, how _faceted_ this man was. Stark had always been curious about him but had never been able to get close so he had created a way for it to happen. SHIELD had gained inside information about Stark’s plans, something that they had never managed to do before. Stark had thrown out a piece of bait and the Avengers had walked right in and got themselves hooked. Loki would have been the perfect source of misinformation only; Loki had never given up anything. Stark had to have been confused about that, so he’d caught the Avengers again and this time, he’d placed all the available options in front of Loki just to see what he would do: but Loki hadn’t betrayed him or left.

He’d fallen for the other man’s _trick_. Loki had known the mortal was intelligent, but he hadn’t thought how cunning and how far-reaching his plans had been from the start.

“I’m impressed,” Loki admitted with genuine admiration. 

Stark ignored the compliment to ask, “What I want to know is why you didn’t take your out? Sticking around was the last option I was expecting.”

It was very rare for Loki to tell the truth, even rarer still that he did it voluntarily, but for such an astounding, curious mortal, he was willing to admit it, “Because while I have little interest in returning to or assisting SHIELD, I am _very_ curious about _you_.”

Stark’s eyebrows rose and he shifted slightly against the wall. His body language wasn’t open or welcoming, but it was slightly less hostile. “Oh?”

“My sentence dictates that I assist my brother in his foolish ventures with the Avengers. They demanded I spy on you and in exchange, my sentence was reduced.” Loki gave a shrug. “At the time it was a reasonable deal. The idea of returning to them is less palpable.”

“So you decided to stay and be a freeloader?” Stark questioned, but amusement was starting to spark through his eyes.

“Well, were it not likely to bring the Einherjar to your door, I would offer to be of greater use to you, but...”

“Yeah,” Stark nodded. “I read the copy of your contract that SHIELD has on file.”

Loki blinked. “You have?”

Stark just grinned; bright, wicked and _delightful_. “I make a point of knowing my enemy, from its shiny exterior to its serpentine under skin.” He also pushed up from the wall and made a beckoning gesture with his finger. “I also think I have a deal you and the King of Asgard might find a bit more acceptable. Care for a drink and an offer?”

Loki found himself following before he’d even consciously decided to do so, the man was simply too engaging, too interesting, too _bright_ for Loki to look away. He followed the mortal like a curious moth after a bright and exciting flame.

* * *

When Stark poured him a glass and began to explain, Loki almost found himself laughing.

SHIELD was infested with snakes, and not only that, Anthony Stark had decided a long time ago that the best way to be a hero was to do it when nobody was watching.

His best friends Pepper Potts and James Rhodes knew the truth and they helped when he needed them too, the rest of the time it was just him and JARVIS taking down the villains under a guise of “turf wars” and “ego”. They also took down the more poisonous and corrupt parts that were trying to corrode the heroes from the inside out.

Stark didn’t want to be part of some “ _superhero boyband_ ” with more agendas than people realised. He just wanted to get the job done before anyone else realised there was a problem to fix. Stark was offering Loki a chance to be a part of that, more to the point, he was offering Loki the chance to go up and tell Odin that something “ _stinks in the emerald city_ ” so that Loki could join his side without breaking his sentence. 

Loki hadn’t hesitated to agree and after confirming the evidence (not that he'd had any doubt) and finishing his drink, Loki had left for Asgard using one of the hidden pathways.

Odin had not been pleased to see him arrive without Thor only to request a private meeting. The Allfather had complied however, and had listened to everything Loki said with a stony countenance and a sharp eye pinned on Loki. 

When he had finished and had lain out the suggestions Stark had made for changing the original contract, Odin stared for a long, weighted moment, “This suggestion; do you merely leap for it because it fits your preferred methods or has your time spent as this mortal’s pet formed some fresh loyalty?”

Insulted, Loki glared at him and hotly riposted, “I would hardly offer loyalty due to some mere animal instincts, _Allfather_. His methods and mine are uniquely well suited. He is a brilliant mind as I have just demonstrated with his propositions. He is of far great use to Asgard and to Midgard than those pathetically inferior mortals that Thor deems to call his _shield-brothers_.”

Loki didn’t notice, not until it was too late and after he had finished his response, that Odin was actually repressing a smile. 

It made Loki narrow his eyes, but Odin merely remarked, “So he is a mind that you would respect and defend – and a hero in disguise? How very like yourself this mortal seems to be.” Loki made a shocked, protesting noise, but Odin waved a hand, dismissing his remark. “His words seem wise and your faith in him worth pursuing. You will be free to trial this partnership with the support of Asgard. No one shall know of this approval, save yourself, Anthony Stark and his allies - to Thor, and his Midgardians, they will believe you have found a means of tricking your way out of your sentence.” Odin finished his words by lightly bringing down gungnir, enforcing his decree. He still seemed to be smiling as he added, “You may greet your mother, but you will then return to Midgard to reunite with your mortal.”

“ _My_ mortal?” Loki spluttered, horrified at the implication.

Odin merely gave a soft chuckle before pointedly dismissing him and leaving Loki with no choice but to follow his adopted father’s orders. He was still furious and slightly mortified by the insinuations rife in Odin’s remarks to him. 

It didn’t get any better when he found his mother who was thrilled to see him, but confused by why he was on Asgard. When they sat down to lunch and he explained what he discussed with Odin, she was fighting down her own smile, and with her, Loki was willing to be more blatant even as he scowled with frustration, “ _What_ is so entertaining?”

“Might I not be amused to find you so fond of a mortal?” Frigga asked, her eyebrows raised. “This is the race you believe is beneath you, and yet you praise him more highly than any Aesir.” Loki opened his mouth to flatly deny it, only to find himself coming up short. His mother just looked amused and she reached out and lightly patted his hand. “You are allowed to reconsider your opinion, Loki. You are also allowed to find a friend, or perhaps,” she smiled fondly, “something more?” Loki could only blink at his mother, still feeling thrown. She just patted his hand again before standing up and placing a soft kiss to his forehead. When she pulled back, it was to prompt him to stand by remarking, “He seems a nice man, dear, best not to keep him waiting.”

Loki had, for one of the few times in his life, found himself with nothing to say.

* * *

When Loki left Asgard, he was mystified, discomforted and mildly agitated. He had tried to dismiss those emotions as well as Frigga and Odin’s remarks when he returned to Stark’s home, but he found it... difficult. 

His time as a cat had allowed him a degree of distance from the mortal. He might have spent his time in the man’s bed, curled up on his lap and carried around by Stark, but he hadn’t been able to converse - and conversation, made all the difference.

Stark had set up a room for him by the time Loki returned from Asgard, he had also dragged Loki into the lab, sat him down on a chair and turned to him with bright, almost manic eyes and said, “ _Let’s see how smart you really are_.”

It had been a whirlwind of creativity, arguments, excitement and curiosity. They spent five days almost exclusively in the mortal’s lab, and somewhere between one hour and the next, Stark became Anthony, and Loki became infatuated.

Oh, he wasn’t foolish enough to believe his attraction had happened overnight; it had been building slowly, possibly before he had found himself as a cat in the man’s home, but definitely during his time observing the mortal. Frigga and Odin had spotted it first; aware of how rare it was for anyone to ensnare Loki enough for him to defend them and speak with such passion about their intellect. 

Loki had been almost resigned when he realised it; when he’d stared at Anthony laughing at something he had said and found himself half-wishing he was still a cat so that he crawl into the other man’s space - half-wishing he _wasn’t_ a cat, so that he could kiss Anthony instead.

It was around that time that Loki realised he had no idea what the other man thought of him.

Loki had spent six months living with him as a cat and little more than a week as a man; did Anthony still see him as nothing but a companion and partner in crime, or was there a potential for more? Loki was attracted to him, both mentally and physically, but Anthony was difficult to read and had tricked him in the past. It was both an unnerving and attractive quality, but it didn’t leave Loki any closer to an answer.

So, for the first month, he remained silent and collected information.

He learnt, very quickly, that cat or man, Anthony treated him roughly the same way. He still dragged Loki to the couch to watch television with him only this time, they shared food, conversed and their bodies didn’t touch. They still ate meals together only instead of Loki being on the floor, he sat beside or opposite Anthony as they continued to work on their projects in-between bites. They didn’t share a bed--and Loki still didn’t know what scarring may or may not be underneath Anthony’s shirt--but Loki got to experience all the decadent comforts that living in Anthony’s home provided. And occasionally, if Anthony was going out to a board meeting, Loki would even turn back into a cat, allowing the other man to cart him around, pat him and call him ridiculous and ludicrous nicknames. Loki hated to admit that he enjoyed the time as a cat, if only because he was once more curled up in Anthony’s arms.

They hadn’t yet publicised their announcement of working together, and even if they had, Anthony Stark owned a cat whereas Iron Man would be aligned with Loki. Anthony had even been toying with the idea of giving Loki a mask and less distinguishing outfit, but Loki had just pointed out he could shapeshift into any guise he wanted so, what did it matter what he wore? He also reminded Anthony that the world knew Loki from his time assisting the Avengers, it was much easier to make a dramatic show of it, rather than hiding in the shadows.

Anthony had eventually conceded and they’d moved on to different topics.

It was three days later when Anthony brought it up again; they were sitting in the living room with Anthony on the couch fiddling with his tablet and Loki sitting up against the window enjoying the sun’s rays--some feline habits, after all, were harder to break--and reading a book. 

“You know,” Anthony remarked, his tone light, but something steely underneath, “it’s been a while since Iron Man’s been seen.”

“Oh?” Loki enquired, looking up from his book to find Anthony glaring at his tablet. “You think the world needs reminding?”

“I think maybe SHIELD needs to know you’re not on their leash anymore.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose and he stood up to come look over the other man’s shoulder. Anthony had infiltrated SHIELD far deeper than the organisation knew and it meant nothing happened without JARVIS cataloguing it and flagging anything Anthony should become aware of.

When Loki was close enough to see, Anthony tapped on a video that showed SHIELD surveillance of an Avengers meeting.

“If we wait until Stark’s at a meeting,” Romanov remarked, “it will be easier.”

“Do we really want to do that in public?” Banner asked softly, looking uncomfortable. “He’s well respected and liked. It won’t look good if we steal from him.”

“I say we send someone in with a black mask and just get it over with,” Barton argued, looking unhappy. “Loki’s had enough of a vacation eating Stark’s fillet mignon and being carried around like a purse.”

“My brother saved us from Stark,” Thor argued, glaring. “You will not insult him so!”

Rogers was the one to instantly try to calm the waters. “No one’s saying Loki’s mission isn’t tough.” He glared briefly at Barton. “He’s doing what we ordered, but we need him back here with whatever Intel he’s gained.”

Anthony paused the clip, scoffing softly. “As if they’d have any luck stealing you from _me_.”

Loki couldn’t stop his smirk as he leant a little closer so that he could catch Anthony’s eyes. “No, not when you’ve so successfully stolen _me_ from _them_.”

The moment his gaze locked with Anthony’s, the tease seemed to disappear from the air. They were incredibly close, far nearer than they’d ever been when Loki wasn’t in his feline form. Loki could feel the heat from Anthony’s body and he could see something shift behind Anthony’s gaze; it was calculation but a different kind to what Loki had seen before, this was something baser and it sent a shiver through Loki.

“And how successfully did I steal you?” Anthony murmured, his voice low and his tone impossible to misinterpret, but if Loki had any doubt, it would have been wiped away by Anthony’s hand coming to lightly wrap around Loki’s wrist, his thumb delicately rubbing the skin.

Loki just licked his lips and told him, leaning closer: “ _Very_ successfully.”

The words were followed by a brush of lips; a kiss that didn’t remain chaste, not when Anthony pressed back into his touch; not when their touch felt like the opening of a dam; desire slammed into Loki, followed by a rush of _need_ , a desperate intensity for _more_. Anthony only seemed to agree; he threw his tablet away the moment their kiss broke, Loki was half certain he heard it crack as it hit the ground, but Loki didn’t care, not when Anthony was twisting on the couch to face Loki. He grabbed Loki’s shirt and heaved him forward, falling backwards himself until they were a mess of limbs on the couch with Loki caging Anthony and their mouths reconnecting in a kiss.

Their hands were running over each other; Anthony’s hands going for Loki’s pants while the mage’s went for his shirt. He had barely managed to get it up over Anthony’s stomach before the mortal pulled his mouth away to gasp out, “N-Not there.” Loki froze, his eyes opening to see Anthony’s flushed and wide-eyed expression. He swallowed but he repeated, “Not my shirt.”

Loki frowned and his eyes flicked down to the material in question before back to Anthony’s discomforted eyes. 

“Nothing I see would make me desire you any less,” Loki told him, bending down and kissing Anthony’s lips, jaw and cheek. “But if you insist, I will not remove it.”

Anthony worried his bottom lip, looking uncomfortable for the first time since Loki had known him. Loki waited as patiently as he could, watching the mortal’s face carefully. Eventually, Anthony swallowed before admitting, “You should probably know, I mean,” his eyes flicked away, “in case we’re in battle and something happens...” He tilted his face away, avoiding Loki’s eyes. “Go on, pull it up.”

Loki hesitated for only a moment before he started raising Anthony’s shirt. It took a long time until he saw what Anthony had attempted to conceal, the material hitching up near Anthony’s underarms before it was visible. A metal circle embedded in the man’s chest and surrounded by scar tissue. 

“It’s an arc reactor,” Anthony told him with forced neutrality, “powers the armour. Keeps me alive.” He reached down and pulled off a cover, letting light spill out of it and coat their skin. “Glows blue. Got a shit version in Afghanistan but I made this one which is better.”

Carefully and very slowly to give time for Anthony to refuse, Loki brought his hands to rest just beside the arc reactor, his fingertips tracing scar tissue and making the other man shiver. Raising his eyes, Loki found Anthony watching him warily, his body tense beneath the mage. Loki just held his gaze and told him, firm and unwavering, “ _Nothing_ will make me desire you any less, especially not a testament to your genius and determination to _survive_.”

Loki followed his words up by bending down and pressing his mouth to scar tissue in soft kisses and licks. The treatment made Anthony grip the back of Loki’s hair, soft sounds between moans and whimpers escaping as Loki lavished each scar with attention. When he finished his circle of the arc reactor, he pressed his lips against the casing in a gentle kiss. It didn’t last long before Anthony was hauling him up by the hair and kissing him with an intensity that made Loki groan.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” Anthony hissed against the other man’s lips. “Fuck me hard until I _scream_ , Loki.”

Loki shuddered before kissing him harshly. He also used magic to teleport them to land directly on Anthony’s bed - because with an order like that, Loki didn’t want to waste a moment before he fulfilled it.

* * *

Lazing in bed during the aftermath, Anthony had placed the casing back on his arc reactor to hide the bright glow, but he hadn’t pulled on a shirt. He was lying curled against Loki, the metal and scarring of his injury were hidden by their bodies and Anthony’s eyes were closed as he dozed. Loki’s hand was absently running up and down the man’s back as he languished in a thoroughly good round of sex.

His mind was still pondering the revelation of Anthony’s arc reactor, and, more specifically, that it kept the man alive.

“Anthony,” he murmured softly, waiting for the hum that let him know the man was awake. “Your implication earlier that removing the arc reactor would harm you, how easily can one do so?”

The man had gone instantly tense at his words and when Loki glanced down he saw Anthony’s eyes were open and he was staring at a fixed point past Loki’s shoulder. “Easily enough. Few people have already. Not something I want to experience again.” Loki found his fist clenching on instinct that anyone had ever _dared_ to do it and his fury must have been more than obvious as Anthony told him, “They’re dead now.” It made Loki feel better, but not by much, yet he was distracted from his anger by Anthony asking, “Why do you want to know?”

Glancing down at the other man, he found Anthony watching him with uncertainty and so he quickly elaborated. “I thought of placing a spell on you so that no one save yourself could remove the device.”

Anthony sat up abruptly, the action almost making Loki think he had offended the man, but Anthony was staring down at Loki with shock and a desperate intensity that almost hurt to look at. “You can do that?”

“Yes,” Loki agreed. “I would need some time to perfect the spell, but it should not be overly difficult-”

Loki barely had a chance to finish the words before Anthony was kissing him with passion and an aching gratitude.

“Please do that,” Anthony whispered when they parted for breath. “That would be amazing, shit. Can we do that today?”

The sharp need in his eyes, the memories of old fears and nightmares, it made it impossible for Loki to refuse. “Of course,” he told him, cupping Anthony’s cheek and pulling him into another softer and far chaster kiss. “Shall we head to the lab? It might take some time and I will need to know how to remove it.”

Anthony looked a little uncomfortable but he still nodded. Anthony did step into the bathroom to clean up and change while Loki used magic for the same purpose.

When they stepped into the lab, Anthony was more jittery and discomforted than usual, but he still answered Loki’s questions honestly and without hesitance. It was a trust that Loki only felt humbled and proud to receive.

The spell took almost three hours to craft--made difficult in part by the energy that the reactor naturally exuded which, to their mutual surprise and curiosity, actually resisted magic--but in the end, Loki’s spell made it impossible for Loki to remove the device but made no difference to Anthony. 

When they’d tested it three times and still gained the same result, Anthony laughed loudly and with so much relief and happiness. He also threw himself against Loki in a hug, holding him so tightly that it made Loki’s chest erupt with warmth as he kept the mortal close.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Anthony had whispered against his ear.

Loki had just smiled and murmured quietly, “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Less than a week later, Iron Man showed up to attack a SHIELD base that was infested with HYDRA and at his side, smiling gleefully and with his battle armour gleaming, was Loki. 

The reaction to that revelation was _spectacular._

The Avengers were also too far away to reach them in time, allowing Loki and Anthony to get into the very bowels of the base and take off with experimental weaponry, some old, hard copy files that Anthony had never previously had access to and the firm awareness in everyone’s mind that Loki was no longer playing by their rules.

It was hardly a surprise that, on their return to Anthony’s home, Thor was waiting for them. Mjölnir was at his side and a storm was brewing overhead. There was no one else around thanks to Loki’s diversion spells and JARVIS’ own ability to keep the area free from surveillance. 

“ _Loki_ ,” Thor snarled, pointing the hammer at his chest. “You have betrayed Asgard!”

“Actually,” Loki told him with a smirk, “I have not.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed while Anthony spoke through his armour. “I have to thank you guys for showing him such a shit time. When I helped him find a loophole in his contract, well, I wouldn’t say he _jumped_ on top of it, but he was still pretty eager.”

Loki had to repress a smirk, especially when the innuendo flew over Thor’s head, helped in part due to a lascivious tone getting lost in the mechanical voice of the armour. Loki, however, knew Anthony far too well and could hear the insinuations. 

“You lie,” Thor accused.

Loki just made a show of looking around them. “I see no Einherjar, no bifrost activation. Could it be, Thor, that I have done nothing Asgard can trial me for?”

“Listen here, brother,” Thor started, taking a step forward and raising his hammer, but he got no further as Anthony interrupted, raising his repulsors and inspiring JARVIS to reveal more than a dozen different weapons, many of which, Thor knew could be lethal to an Aesir.

“Yeah, we’re not listening,” Anthony told him. “Now, you’re my new buddy’s brother, so I’m offering you a chance; leave in one piece, or I’ll turn you into a hundred of them.”

Thor clenched his fist tightly around his hammer, eyeing the weapons and looking furious at the thought of retreat, but he still took a step backward. “This is not over, Loki.”

Loki just smiled at him brightly and gave him a mocking wave. “Goodbye, Thor.”

There was little else he could do or say, and with a furious glare, Thor swung his hammer before taking to the air and disappearing from sight. Anthony waited until he was a speck in the distance before retracting his weapons, shortly followed by JARVIS. 

“Well,” he remarked, “I’d call that a successful day. “How’s drinks and a pizza sound?”

Grinning, Loki placed a hand on Anthony’s shoulder, answering the mortal before teleporting them into the lab. “Wonderful.”

* * *

Loki had to say, working with Anthony was far more gratifying than working with the Avengers.

It did have its difficulties and they occasionally did argue, but for the most part, they did little more than protect Midgard--in their own, underhanded and occasionally destructive way--create mayhem and marvels in Anthony’s lab and spend their free time in bed or curling up around one another on the mortal’s couch.

It had been eight months since Loki had ‘ _switched sides_ ’ and he had never been happier. Thor still believed he had betrayed Asgard, as did the Avengers and SHIELD while Odin and Frigga knew otherwise and waited to hear his reports on what he and Anthony had been up to. Odin wished to make sure Midgard was still in safe hands, Frigga merely wished to know how Anthony and Loki’s relationship was progressing.

Loki had returned from a recent trip to Asgard only the day before last, and he had been working on his magic in the room Anthony had cleared for him. When Loki had stepped into their bedroom looking forward to kissing and wrapping himself around his lover, he found Anthony sitting on the bed and turning something in his hands with a furrow on his brow.

Absently, Loki asked, “What do you have there, Anthony?”

“Honestly, not sure,” Anthony admitted before holding it up, making Loki’s eyes fly wide. “JARVIS said no apples on Earth come golden and the handwriting isn’t familiar.” Loki stepped forward quickly and snatched it out of the mortal’s hand, staring at it with complete shock. “Loki?”

He forced himself to look back at the confused mortal. “What handwriting?”

Anthony still gave him an uncertain look, but he showed a small piece of folded paper with a thin string tied through it. “It was wrapped around the stem and was unsigned.” He flipped it open and recited, “‘ _For when the time comes_ ’. What the hell does that mean?”

Holding his hand out for it, Loki wasn’t even surprised to see his mother’s elegant handwriting. 

“Loki?” Anthony questioned. “You going to tell me what this means when you _obviously_ have a better idea than me?”

“It’s from my mother,” he admitted quietly. He also hurriedly vanished both apple and card to his pocket dimension, gaining a small protest from Anthony who was still curious. “It’s nothing to worry about, Anthony, not for some time.”

“Okay, that was vague and I’m curious, I’m-”

Loki silenced him by pressing his lips to Anthony’s in a soft kiss. “Leave this, Anthony. I will explain it in time.”

Anthony gave a loud sigh, but he also gave a small nod. “Fine, have your secret.”

“I will tell you in time,” Loki repeated, his words a firm promise and one that Anthony grudgingly accepted.

And Loki was relieved, because while a part of him ached with a need to offer the mortal the apple, he knew it wasn’t time, Anthony wasn’t yet ready, their _relationship_ wasn’t yet ready... but in time, that might not be the case. Frigga certainly thought so, and the idea sent warmth rushing through Loki’s chest.

Because, one way or another, he had his parents blessing; Anthony Stark could be his forever, could become an _Aesir_ and join Loki on Asgard in the centuries to come, all that they needed, was a little bit more time. 

And despite what Loki had imagined when he’d first gained his sentence, and despite what he had anticipated when he first turned himself into a cat to spy on Anthony Stark, Loki found that for however long it took for them to be ready, Loki was more than happy to spend his time living with Anthony and fighting to protect Midgard. 

He found that, despite the odds, Loki was not only enjoying himself, but he was _happy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd happy ending XD 
> 
> With a "not-so-villain!Tony" because, really, despite my attempts, he just wouldn't turn bad. He's still way more of an anti-hero going to kill the people in his way and destroy anyone he doesn't agree with, _but_ he's overall fighting the good fight. Just the dark, dodgy, shadowy, "my own way" version. Much like Loki and making them fit together very perfectly :)
> 
> I hope you all like!


End file.
